


Apples

by GrimSister21



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Amnesia, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Fenris Needs a Hug, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Happy Ending, Head Injury, Headcanon, Injury, Kisu-No-Hi Headcanon, M/M, The Fade
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-04
Updated: 2015-05-04
Packaged: 2018-03-29 00:25:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3875497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrimSister21/pseuds/GrimSister21
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hawke has been rescued from the Fade. However, his memory is a bit impaired.<br/>Sadly, he forgets some of the most important things in his life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Apples

Hawke wakes up somewhere unfamiliar. Not that he's about to complain. the bed he's lying on is soft and the room is somewhat comfy. Most likely he isn't in trouble. yet.

For some reason, he can't open his left eye. He tries. but it won't open. He tries to figure out what happened, to blink the sleep away and banish the fogginess that's been lingering in his head, when he notices the elf:

He is seated on a stole by the bed. All lean and tanned, with long, snow white hair that is tied in a thick braid and is resting on his shoulder. One of his hands is wrapped with a red piece of fabric. He has markings all over any piece of olive skin Hawke can see and green worried eyes.

Maker, He's beautiful.

"How are you feeling?" Asks the elf, he has a horse, wonderful voice that suits him perfectly. He touches Hawke's brow carefully and all of a sudden Hawke notices that his head is throbbing and his throat is dry.

"I can't open my eye," he says after a moment of consideration. He fails to mention that most of his body hurts.

"That's because they had to take it out," the elf says gently.

"They?"

"The healers."

"Oh," Hawke tries to freak out about this, about him losing such  an important part of his body. But he can't. The healers must have given him something to calm the nerves. Maybe some Elfroot. He looks at the white haired elf for a moment, thinking of his next move. "May I have some water?"

After the elf gets some water and helps him drink, Hawke can't help but ask: "Did they send you to check up on me? Not that I'm complaining, seeing you first thing as I wake up is a real treat."

The elf smiles softly to this. "No, I wanted to. Although Varric found it difficult at first to make me leave the sparring grounds."

Sparring grounds. So he fights as well. The name Varric does ring a bell in Hawke's head. He wonders why. Maybe he owns him money? Or turned him into an enemy? Or a friend? And where is he exactly? It’s hard to concentrate when the air feels so weird and everything seems flattened down. Where are Mother and Bethany? Where's Carver? Why did they have to take his left eye out? Was it because of the blight?

Maybe the beautiful elf will know.

"Excuse me, but how did I exactly get here?" Hawke tries his best to be the charming, well mannered man his mother taught him to be.

"You’re in Skyhold. We rescued you from the Fade," The elf says in a very straightforward tone. "You promised you'll come back." He sound a little accusing.

"I promised?" He feels a little weird, and because it seems like someone or something tried to break every bone of his body. It’s just, he usually remembers his promises. How come he can't remember this one? "To whom?"

"Me."

"Oh. Do we... Do we know each other?" He asks hesitantly. he doesn't expect the elf to look at him as if Hawke just slapped him. Or for him to seem so frightened and lost.  Or the next words to come from those beautiful lips:

"We've been together for five years now." He toys with a ring Hawke haven't noticed before. It's black. With blue fluid markings that match the white ones on the elf's skin. "You proposed right before you left for the Inquisition."

Hawke stares at him, shocked. "What?! That's not possible!"

If before the elf seemed scared, now he looks simply terrified. "No offence," Hawke explains, "But it would take me decades just to manage to get someone as beautiful as you to even notice me. Let alone, agree to marry me. So, sorry. But I don't buy it."

The elf begins to smile again, and Hawke notices the tears that began to form in those green eyes. The elf tried to blink them away without Hawke seeing. It doesn't work. He looks at the- at his fiance's face, his mind still full of fog and his perception is terrible than it’s ever been. But there's that wonderful smile, and Hawke feels like he'd give absolutely anything, just so it can stay a little longer.

"I mean," He says. "You're kinda out of my league." His fiance' lets out a small amused noise and kisses his forehead softly.

He wants to know this person. To get to fall in love with him again, to remember him. He searches his dazed mind for their first meeting, their first kiss, the first time they had sex, their first fight. For Anything.

"Wait a minute," His face twists in annoyance, like a child that lost their favorite toy. A thought is trying to make it's way through the fuzziness that his mind lingers in. He might be remembering. Something red, sweet. Something to do with-

"Apples... " He says, surprising the both of them. "You like apples."

"Yes," His fiance' looks at him with those sad, green eyes. The tears are beginning to form again. But they're happy tears. Hawke can tell.

He tries to remember more. "And... " He says, uncertain. "And... You like your tea strong, with... with a bit of lemon." It encourages him, remembering all these little everyday details that he collected the years. His beautiful elf love nods and gives him another smile.

"And... And you have the most amazing laugh," He looks at him, as if expecting to hear that laugh. 

"I'm so sorry, please don't cry." He clumsily tries to wipe the tears off of the olive skin cheeks. He feels stupid, having no idea what he said that made the elf cry, but he feels that if he had some memory of this amazing person, he wouldn’t have said what he said.

His love leans into the touch and covers Hawke's hand with his own. Hawke glares for a moment at the markings. He remembers that they are associated with pain. And he doesn't like that thought one bit. "I don't like these." he says. "I mean, I do like them because they're part of you, and... and I, I think I love you. but they involve to much hurt. That..." He finishes lamely. "That makes them bad." He understands a moment too late how stupid he sounds, like a child trying to explain why he won’t eat his greens.

His fiance’ laughs and Hawke smiles, because he was right: that laugh rings from the bottom of his chest, warm and deep and wonderful and Hawke feels a weight lift from his chest and a nice fluffy feeling he can’t really recognize but he thinks it’s love. He does his best to remember more things about his-  their life before the fade and blurts out anything he can remember. Anything, just to hear that laugh one more time.

“I remember that your hair fall around us when we kiss. I remember that you love when I rub your neck and you make the sexiest noises when I rub it the right way. I remember that if I rub your stomach the right way, you lean against me and become weak in the knees and make the cutest little satisfied hum.”

His elf, his love, smiles again and looks at him with those same damn tears. Hawke frowns and continues: “I know you like good wine, and good food. And I think also playing ‘Wicked Grace’. And that you love to read and that I love it when you read to me and that you tend to spoil Dog rotten and… and…”

He feels the fog in his brain lifting a little as he stops talking. He stares into space and earns a worried look on his love’s face… His Fenris.

“I know your name,” he says in wonder. “Fenris.”

Fenris tries and fails in not crying and Hawke tries again to wipe the tears with clumsy, bandaged fingers. “It’s a beautiful name,” he whispers.

“I thought you were dead,” His tears fall on Hawke’s chest and face. “I thought I lost you forever. Never scare me like that again,” Fenris holds him. He puts his head on Hawke's chest and lets Hawke pat his hair with awkward, jerky pats. It hurts and Hawke recognizes the feel of broken ribs, but none of them could care less.

He's home, with the love of his life.

He's alive.

He remembers.

That's all that matters.

**Author's Note:**

> Fenris' engagement ring can be found [Here](http://40.media.tumblr.com/56c3d6a71abf058462c5937653286d34/tumblr_nn5uai3aW91rfv78ro1_250.jpg).  
> Hawke had the words "Custos Cordis Mei" (Keeper of My Heart) engraved inside the ring.


End file.
